


Welcome Back

by MeowzBlep



Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Soldiers, Comfort, Edd-centric, Harm to Children, Kids are fucking stupid, M/M, Misgendering, Mpreg, Sexual Harassment, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: While Edmund had gotten used to his new family, he has gotten news from Edd that he hadn't met the last member of the family.The Papa and breadwinner of the family - Paul.A soldier in the Red Army that just happens to be someone Edmund knows and the family related to.
Relationships: Edd/Paul (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066469
Kudos: 3





	1. What a Beautiful Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the series. I'll probably write in 'arc' I guess. This arc will finally introduce the PaulEdd elements. Just know that Paul and Edd are smitten with each other. So yeah...
> 
> A heads up, Paul won't appear until later on and this arc would have about the life as a child soldier and introducing the last two OCs. I know there a lot of OCs in this story but the canon characters do exist but come in later. Gotta start out with something gentle, that's all.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Sexual Harassment, Kids being stupid

Breathed in. Breathed out. Breathed in…

And…

Breathed out.

Edd’s eyes groggily opened as he laid in his bed. He saw his messy desk that has his paperwork still need to be settled before the deadline. Edd sighed as he gripped on the body pillow, hugging it for a moment.

He then sat up, still holding onto his pillow. He yawned as he scratched his chin that had a bit of stubble that he would shave later. He got up, fixing his shirts that had rolled up his stomach and walking out of his room. It was 5 AM so his sons were still asleep.

But not a little dhampir girl.

Edd walked to the room across from his and opened the door. A loud squeaking noise came out of the crib as he entered the nursery. He opened the cover of the crib and smiled down as he saw his daughter biting on her teething toy.

“Morning.” Edd said as he scooped the girl up.

She gurgled in response and waved the toy around. Edd went downstairs and carried the girl to her playpen. He went to start the coffee maker and grabbed the milk powder and bottle. He made Edi’s bottle and went back to the infant.

She was biting on cat soft toy when he climbed into the pen. Once noticing her mother was there, she immediately abandoned it and crawled to Edd. Edd picked her up onto his laps, he positioned her against his arms to feed her easier.

She fisted on his shirt as he put the nipple onto her lip. She took a moment to latch on it before happily suckling her milk. Edd bounced his lap as she drank her milk. After drinking about half of the bottle, she suddenly frowned and pushed the milk away.

Whining and pulling away.

“Oh? Don’t want it?” Edd raised an eyebrow.

She clutched on his shirt and whimpered. Edd nodded, understanding what she wanted. At least she finished half the bottle before realising it wasn’t what she wants.

Edd raised his shirt and cradled her to his exposed chest. He closed his eyes as she nursed and winced as her teeth sank around his areola. For a baby, she already knows how to consume blood.

He hopes they were right that dhampir doesn’t need that much blood.

She didn’t nurse for that long as she already had her fill from the bottle. Hopefully, she weaned quicker than Edgar who stopped at fucking 11 years old because he had no warning that werewolf still nursed during their teenhood. Edd should have research first but at least he has werewolf friends that could help him raise Edgar when needed.

After making sure she drank it all down, Edd went back to the kitchen to consume his daily soul quencher (black coffee) and prepared breakfast for the family. He has work today as usual and he has to send Edgar to school and Edi to daycare. Meanwhile, Edmund would be at home.

Edmund doesn’t have school or work and even though he offered, Edd doesn’t want him to watch over Edi since he was still new to the family and like hell he would thrust the responsibility of taking care of a child to a teen who never had a chance to be a normal kid. Especially a wild child.

* * *

Edd went upstairs once the three servings of bacon and eggs (with one of the plate have extra bacon) plus toast on the table. Edgar awoke by now and was probably playing with his guitar. He usually played a song that he heard in his dream as he always claims.

Edd assumed the dream was manifested from listening to his collection of old rock bands that Edd digitalised since who still play CD these days.

Edd opened the hatch and saw Edgar in his hammock bed. He still has his bed but he rather uses the hammock bed he hung above his bed. Edmund was nowhere to be found and his bed was neatly made. He went back to his middle child who was fidgeting with his collection of Rubik cubes. Well, guess that explain the quietness.

Edd got him a multiple shape and colour to get him to learn to focus on one thing.

Edd went to the hammock and tapped the boy’s ankle. The boy perked up and held up his cube which had a pattern on it.

“I finally got the tablecloth.” He exclaimed with a grin.

Edd smiled and patted the boy’s head before stretching his arms out and pulling the boy down from his hammock and down on the carpet floor.

“Good morning puppy and that’s great. Now wash your face and brush your teeth. Where’s Edmund?” Edd began to gather the cubes in the hammock to put it back on the boy’s toy box.

“He woke up like 30 minutes ago I think. He’s in the bathroom.” Ed said.

As he said that, Edmund climbed into the room. He was surprised to see Edd in the room. He smiled nervously and waved.

“M-morning.”

“Morning. Breakfast?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright. Ed, go clean up before coming down.”

Edgar nodded and ran down, his feet loudly stomping to the bathroom. Edd only smiled as the child energetically disappeared and turned to the teen. He ushered the blonde downstairs.

Edd went to the living room for a moment to grab Edi along with her toy before joining Edmund in the kitchen. Edd sat his daughter in her baby chair before sitting in his chair. Within minutes, Edgar rushed in and sat down in his chair which was across Edd and between his siblings.

“Yes! Bacon!” He cheered.

“Edgar, no-“

Edd shouted as the middle child raised his plate over his head and opened his jaw as he let the food slid down from the plate. Edmund looked in horror as held his orange juice. Edi laughed and clapped her little hands as she watched the chaos unfold.

After breakfast, Edd sent Edgar to shower from the grease covering his whole head and shirt. Edd went ahead to collect the laundry to start a wash since there’s no way Edd wanted the grease staining the shirt.

He grabbed the dirty clothes in the bathroom, listening to the boy’s showering.

“Ed, be sure to wash your hair. Your friend might bite you when they smell the bacon grease.”

“Kay!”

Edd went back downstairs to the kitchen and stuffed the laundries in it. He put the necessary detergent and softener. He started the machine and looked at the time.

7 AM. Edi’s nursery was a 15 minutes trip already, Edgar’s school took 30 from the nursery and his job took another 30 minutes to drive to if there’s no traffic or the lights weren’t going into another maintenance.

Fuck, he still hasn’t bat-

* * *

“You sure you will be fine on your own?” Edd asked, still worried.

Edmund nodded “Yes, I’ll be fine Edd. I’m going to walk around town. Chris said she’s going to show me around.” He said, he now wore a dark blue zip-up hoodie over a maroon shirt and light blue jeans.

“Alright.” Edd said, giving the teen a good hair ruffle before climbing into his car where Edgar and Edi waited for him.

He first drove Edi to the daycare which the receptionist happily chat with him as she talked about giving the children a storytime about their ‘hero’, Red Leader. Edd only hummed and nodded. Not that he cared as he doubt children would listen to the droning of some false tale of how the world became like this.

He then sent Edgar to his school. Scarlet Wood Academy because every government-run businesses need to have the word or term Red in it. After hugging him goodbye, Edd watched as his son ran off to his friends, one girl had a bright pink hair while the other had black curly hair who waited at the stairs of the school entrance.

“They’re going to call me… God help me.” Edd said to no one but himself, they better call Chris if the Ed Pack decided to pull a school prank… again.

Honestly, it’s a monthly thing but it was harmless and most found it entertaining. Edd admitted that the air horns prank was funny but he does wonder how he could get so many air horns. He knows Edgar got money from being a streamer, how odd people donating money for someone who played games, does random contest (which was chaotic) and vlogged his chaos online IRL.

Edd quickly drove away, partially believing his son would pull one as soon he arrived at school.

* * *

His co-workers tirelessly do their work as the Red Hue’s, a news station run by the Red Army, fellow meteorologists. Edd was one of the presenters there and luckily, he wasn’t active during spring. Each meteorologist presenters have their own season, he was summer.

Edd wondered why he interested in the weather when he originally took medicine back in uni. He almost finished his study as well too but the last semester, he changed major entirely. Being in a very privileged family, he barely have any debt to pay and his parents let him so he could be happy with his true choice.

Either way, it’s fun… kinda.

He used his diploma a little late but with the Red Army taking over the government, they ignored that fact and hired him for the sake of getting a qualified meteorologist than an experienced one. Although he did use to work as a meteorologist for a while before Red Era, he worked for like two years until he quit to focus on his animation and drawing.

It was nice to use the machine and work with cameras. Not that he was a narcissist like a strawberry blond he knew of, he enjoyed working in front of a green screen. April Fool has his co-worker dressing like a green gremlin to fuck with him during his show session.

“Edd, the director wanted to see you.” His cubicle buddy said as she sat down in her desk with data of the next week weather if an insane scientist doesn’t change the weather with his machine.

Edd sighed, remembering the part he hates about this job. His boss, more like boss’s boss but whatever, tends to target him all the time. He’s a little older than him (Mid 40’s), single and possibly having a midlife crisis.

Saving his documents, Edd put the PC to sleep mode and went to the man’s office.

He knocked on the door before entering. He looked at the man intensely working on his computer. He only pointed at the chair across the desk and Edd heeded.

He had a cold façade on as he waited for the man to stop typing on the mechanical keyboard.

He always targeted him. Always.

Edd didn’t realise when the man had stopped working. He was already standing behind him and touching his shoulder. His rough palm sliding down his arms as he said perverted things in his ears. Edd remained still and numb, the man was trying so hard but was still pathetic.

He doesn’t care.

He just doesn’t. It wasn’t the first nor would it be the last. Red Army taking over may have led people to be more… disgusting. To survive and to be satisfied in their life.

Edd rolled his eyes as the man’s lips touched his nape, talking how he would get good pay and how he was his favourite.

To be fair, he did as he promised. Edd did get odd raise and none of his co-workers was suspicious because they know what happened behind the door. It happened to a few people before Edd was the next and permanent target. They were used to it.

At least, the one who cares comforted him in the end but usually Edd was fine.

It was quick and short as long Edd played with the man’s ego. He sometimes used it to get an extra holiday or bonus. Unethical but who cares in the Red Era. Red Leader killed the queen on TV after all.

The good thing about this was he never coerced for sex. Yet.

Sounds gross. Not because he doesn’t want it but rather the man doesn’t even know how to even grope him. Not to insult the man… but he probably never had sex.

Which only made him more desperate and pathetic.

He could just quit this job and be done with this but Red Hue was the biggest news broadcast company and the pay was already high. He needed to use that damn diploma and he’s not going to live on his inheritance which probably would survive even till his grandchildren exist. His parents want him to be independent and he was stubborn to even use it for an emergency.

Life is life and Edd rather endured sexual harassment than to change his life for every little scuffle.

He wondered what Paul is doing right now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Workplace sexual harassment is common but is rarely reported. 38 percent of all women and 14 percent of men have reported experiencing sexual harassment at work.
> 
> Anyway, most of OCs are just children and the other are relatives to Edd;  
>  **Edmund Johnson-Gold** \- Edd's son (Human)  
>  **Edgar James Gold** \- Edd's son (Werewolf)  
>  **Ediline Antoinette Gold** \- Edd's daughter (Half-vampire/Dhampir)  
>  **Agnes Gold** \- Edd's older sister  
>  **Jameson (Jamie) Gold** \- Edd's younger brother  
>  **Christine Holle** \- Edd's best friend but consider her as his sister


	2. Parental Figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap has a lot of texting. Some of you probably won't see it if you turn off work skin. More PaulEdd because this is my AU and fic. So, I can make Paul who is already a blank slate to be some kind of punk rocker which came back out again during his midlife crisis. Also, any of yall have your sleep paralysis demon bothering you? Edd does.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Mention of children's death, sleep paralysis demon

Edmund walked in with his aunt behind him. He expected that the woman won’t give a direct answer about him getting a job but he knows by her tone that she was disapproving at the thought. He was worried he might get bored if he stays home all the time and even if he wanted to make friends with the neighbour…

He just saw the neighbour got beat up by a racoon, the poor kid… Besides, they’re all in school for him to have a chance to interact with.

At least Chris talked to the places he could work at that was close or had a public transport nearby. Halfway, Edmund found himself not able to talk to the adults, they were nice but he got more and more anxious as they visit the retail stores or family store. Chris was quick to stop it and got them early lunch before going home.

Maybe he should talk to Edd about this, the job he could take.

“Get some sleep kid. You looked exhausted.” Chris said, ruffling his longer hair.

“It’s still early for curfew.” Edmund smiled, trying to show he was fine.

“Just take a nap.” She urged as she went to the living room.

Nap sound nice… Guess he could have some. He can hear Chris turning on her soaps as he ascended the stairs. Once reaching the roof, he laid on his bed which was a single bed pushed against the other side of the wall. Opposite to Edgar’s bed.

Though Ed hardly used his bed, he used the hammock hung above the bed. Don’t ask why. Just understand that this was what Edgar wanted. The bed was rarely used by anyone. Their pet cat, Edgar’s actually but it’s the family pet, usually slept on Ed’s bed. It was his own cat bed.

He didn’t take off his jacket and decided to just stay in it. He then noticed a white brownish fur on Ed’s bed. He didn’t realise Paul was there. The cat was probably sleeping for a while now since he didn’t wake up when he arrived.

Edmund smiled as the cat stretched his arms as he turned in his sleep. He then noticed the cat was sitting on something. Some kind of paper. He got up and slid it out of under the cat’s belly. He realised it was those glossy photo paper and it had written ‘20 April 20XY’, a few months after Edgar’s birth.

He turned it around and gawked at the image.

Baby Edgar was being held by a shirtless, muscular and hairy chest man. The man has long brunette hair, brown eyes with the left eye having a scar across and tan skin. He only had jeans on as he held out a rockstar hand sign up to the camera with a grin, an unlit cigarette stick dangled between his lips.

Edmund stared at the picture as he held it close to his face, in disbelief of what this image held.

“Kid, are you asleep?” Chris called out as she climbed upstairs.

She then saw the teen holding a picture, frozen in what seems to be in horror. She got into the room and looked at the image he was holding. She snorted at the image, a bit of nostalgia felt as well at the ‘retro’ image.

“I see you found the baby picture.”  
"Y-yeah… I know this guy. Paul…”  
“Wait, you know him? I supposed you would… I mean, that’s great! He’s the father of the family. He tries to visit often and I bet he would soon as well.”   
“He is?! I only… He’s a good guy. A bit assholish around the adults and keep tampering with the break room appliances but he’s nice to us if by chances there’s a job we have to work together in .”   
“Heh! Sounds like him.”

“I didn’t realise he’s some kind of… rockstar.” Edmund said, tucking the picture under the cat.

“He’s not but he is a metalhead and plays the guitar.”  
“How did he and Edd even get together? Edd doesn’t seem the type to go for that kind of guy.”  
“Seem, kid. Besides, Edd a _death metal_ lover and Paul and Edd used to date back in school until college but they kinda back together now. He and Edd been raising Edgar together before you and Edi. He has been busy lately because Red Leader becoming paranoid with the rebels.”

“D-death metal? Edd?” Edmund’s imagination went wild as the Edd in his mind were singing in some death screech voice.

“Calm down. Edd likes listening to them only. Anyway, don’t worry much about that fact.” She quickly added, must be an embarrassing thing for them.

“Yeah, OK… Do you and Edd dress like this as well?” He asked.

“Uh… Ask your mom.”  
“Mum.”  
“Just because you’re British, I don’t have to follow your spelling!”

* * *

Edd walked out of the building and walked to his car. His co-workers who shared his shift didn’t bother to wave or say goodbye as they went to their car. Everyone was tired, can’t blame them.

Edd climbed into the driver seat and started the car. He waited for the engine to warm up by playing with his phone. He noticed Chris texted him. It was something normal and he wondered if she had some kind juicy stories to tell him. Being a nude artist can have weird interactions sometimes.

Female Christian (Lipstick )  
  
**Today** at 6:14 PM  
"LMAO!! Ur son found the pic of long hair P. kid knows him and scared of the pic (Face With Tears Of Joy )" She sent.

Ah yes… He had no idea why Paul would even want long hair. He could assume the man had a short midlife crisis. He picked up his guitar again. He stopped when Edgar got into a habit of hair pulling. Edd had already warned the man but he didn’t listen, the stubbornness that he loves so much. Edd turned on some music before answering the text.

"Well, since u mention him. I might invite Paul over. I told him about the kid but I don’t think he knows who I took in" Edd replied.  
"Edm said he knows him a bit. They met in mission only. So yeah…" She replied quickly.

Edd stared at the text and slowly texted.

**Today** at 6:25 PM  
"Might as well let them meet. As a parent to a child, rather than a superior to a subordinate"

Edd pulled out of the parking and went to the daycare where all the children were waiting for their parents to take them home. Maybe he should talk to Paul first about the coming over. Paul had never really like the program but he has no say in this. He was the head weapon tech of the army. He resigned his position from SIC to a technician so he won’t be as busy. Also, no one was crazy enough to make any volatile weapons or contraption like him.

Paul was a daredevil in his own way which was why Edd loves the man so much.

God, he sounds like his parent when their gushing about each other… So cute.

* * *

“And then he clipped through the wall.” Edgar said as he talked about a glitch speedrun he had watched a few days ago.

Edd hummed as he parked the car in their driveway. Imagine how gaming these days have a thing with speedrun. He can’t really play something so fast, he always gets distracted midway through a game, especially if it was some kind of open-world RPG.

He hasn’t yet killed the dragon in Minecraft because he kept building more garden and houses all the time.

“So he found the blue coin quickly which beat the previous guy’s record by 5 seconds.” Edgar went on, not realising the car had stopped.

“Puppy, we’re home.” Edd gently said.

“Oh… We’re home!” Edgar chirped as he got out of the car.

Edd could hear the teen screaming out Edmund’s name with glee. He better reminded him of any homework he would have today, just in case. He got good grades, B mostly but in a rare case, he has some A’s. He’s doing his best.

Edd carried Edi to the front door and felt his phone vibrated. He pulled his phone out, the background image was of him, Edgar and Edi in Christmas wear. Edi was three months old and was napping as they took the picture. He unlocked his phone.

Paulie Waulie (Eyes )  
  
**Today** at 7:03 PM  
"I know we have a new kid and I do want to see him but I dont have time to come home this month."  
  
"Maybe at the end of the month, probs."

Edd only could sigh in disappointment but he understands. Maybe this what most soldier’s spouse felt when their partner was deployed. Maybe that’s why he kept reading the story of soldiers coming home to their spouse cheating.

But their weak, Edd was not.

"The rebels causing trouble?" Edd sent.  
  
"Yep."  
"It’s fine. You know Edmund Johnson? he the one I adopted."

He walked to the living room and placed Edi in her playpen. He saw Edgar was talking to Edmund about joining in his usual stream session this week. He was going to play music this week and do some drawings, a usual weekend activity. Edd was fine with him streaming into the online world, as long he doesn’t do weird stuff.

As in, summoning a demon on a live stream.

…He almost did it one time but failed as he wasn't in tune with black magic apparently and he was grounded for like three months from technology unless for calling and texting.

Edd felt his phone buzzed, Paul took his time to answer. Edd told Ed to shower before anything, Ed was a part of the football team and he didn’t shower yet. The older brunette went upstairs once he saw the kid nodded, responding inaudibly.

Edd went to his room before reading the text.

Paulie Waulie (Eyes )  
  
**Today** at 7:16 PM  
"Edd, I’m sorry but I don’t usually cling onto the kids. I took care of them and all but it hurt to look at their face because I know RL would send them into the field as well. Sometimes the kid I met earlier didn’t come to their roll call so I tried to not remember their name and faces. I rarely do help with any burial when they ‘suddenly’ die." Was what he sent.  
  


Edd froze at the words. His fingers hovered the keyboard. He knows it was bad and honestly, everyone has thick skin in this matter these days. It was something that had happened and burn in history. A whole generation was skipped.

 **Millennials** which was Edd himself and those who were a bit older than him.  
**Z** which were a few years younger than Edd as Edd was a millennial in the last few years before Gen Z was formed.  
Then **R**.

Gen **R** or **Red** (because Red Era, duh) were children of Gen Z and late Millennials, both had children later than should have from the war and changes.

"It’s OK if you don’t want to see Edmund. I get it" Edd sent.  
  
"Nah. I’ll come because if there’s a chance I could protect one, then it better than none. You’re a good mum and I’m an awesome dad." What as he sent.  
  


Edd snorted at that.

"We’re good parents, not the best but we will always be there for them." Paul said.  
  
"He also found ‘that’ picture." Edd sent with a smirk.  
  
"Oh fugkcjgifg-" He spammed.  
  


Edd put down his phone with a smile as his phone kept vibrating. Probably Paul was embarrassed that his new son managed to find the picture of his short midlife crisis of trying to grow his hair out like a metal guitarist he knew of. Edd thought it was cute.

Well, it’s time to take care of the kid’s need.

“MUM! EDI CLIMBING THE WALL!” Ed screamed from downstairs.

“She what?!” Edd shrieked as he got off his bed.

“She on the wall! Climbing with her cute little fingers!” Edmund exclaimed louder.

The phone slipped onto the carpet floor.

**Just now**   
"You better not show him the dyed hair picture!!!"  
  
"Edd!!!"  
  
"HUN?!"  
  
"I BEG!"  
  


Was Paul last texts as a muffled scream came from downstairs.

* * *

Edd took the girl off the wall and looked at the girl. She giggled as she saw how frazzled Edd look. Her brothers were perturbed at girl’s new ability. Edd wondered what else she could do aside from floating, drinking blood and now climbed the wall with her sharp nails.

“Let’s not talk about this tonight.” Edd said and the boys nodded.

Edd sighed and noticed he was a bit tired today. He’s too lazy to cook dinner now, even if his ingredients were already prepped in the fridge. He tried to grab his phone but realise it was upstairs. He turned to Edgar and Edmund, resting Edi on his waist.

“Pizza?”  
“Sure-”  
“PIZZA!”

“Mind using your Meal Grab app?” Edd asked his son.

Edgar nodded and pulled out his phone. They discussed what they want and choose a large pizza combo, pepperoni and orange soda. Edd sent off Edgar upstairs to shower while he and Edmund remained downstairs in the living room.

Seeing Edi won’t climb the wall any more and more interested to play with his tie, Edd decided to just sit on the sofa beside Edmund who watched the news (Something about a scientist reviving an extinct species).

“Hey, Edmund.” Edd turned to the teen.  
“Hmm?”  
“I heard you found that picture.”  
“Urk!”  
“Yeah, you did. Did you.”  
“I never thought I would get scared by a single picture.”  
“I don’t know what you mean… I think he looks so cute.”

Edmund looked at Edd with disgust who had fantasizing about the muscular shirtless former SIC.

“W-why did you bring this up?”  
“Oh! Sorry… You see, Paul is my husband and the father of this little family.”  
“He is related to this family?! But he’s not married…”

“Well, I don’t really want to get married… and Paul and I are fine with this kind relationship, openly calling each other as spouses even without a marriage contract. We love each other and he’s busy as a Red Army to be around physically but we call and text. He treated my kids like his own and Edgar really want to be like him.” Edd explained sheepishly.

“Oh… Edgar want to be like him?”  
“The guitar.”  
“Oh- Is he gonna be like the picture.”  
“If he does… I’ll just support him.”

Edmund was sweating a bit at the thought of an older Edgar with long hair, hairy chest and walking with tight pants. He shivered at that.

“Hey, rock is cool back then.”  
“I may be out of toon of today pop culture ma’am but I know rock is kinda cringey.”  
“Please don’t say that I feel so old now…”  
“How old are-”  
“ACK! No! Don’t ask!”

Edd would never admit his age to anyone. He won’t admit he has issues of revealing his age to anyone which was probably a midlife crisis thing.

“Anyway…. Paul will be coming over soon. He would love to meet you.” Edd said, using his motherly tone.

“Really? He was kinda… cold when I talk to him.” Edmund remembered the man giving them orders with an emotionless tone.

“He… He has his reasons but I assure you, he loves you.” Edd reassured.

“He loves me?” Edmund raised an eyebrow.

“He cares in his own way. He may look intimidating but he’s brash and a bit of an airhead. He’s like Auntie Aggie, he has a semi-permanent RBF with his scar and all.” Edd placed a hand on Edmund’s shoulder.

Edmund stared at Edd. Edd said he would never lie to him. He nodded and smiled.

“BAH!” The two males jumped at Edi’s loud squawk.

She was looking over the sofa, Edd’s tie was abandoned. They turned around and saw a tall humanoid slimy, almost oil-like, creature loomed over the sofa. The creature neck was flimsy and crooked and its face has two small glowing red eyes and nothing else (no ears, nose or whatsoever). Its torso is normal for that of a human, but its arms are unnaturally long and gangly. It was slouching over them.

Edmund let out an inhale shriek as he fell off the sofa as he back away.

“HOLY SHI-” Edmund was quickly cut off by Edd who kneeled beside him and covered his mouth.

“Hey! Hey! It’s OK. He’s the family… pet.” Edd squinted his eyes at the explanation because he himself doesn’t know how to explain.

“What?!” Edmund shrieked.

“RuDE” The creature said and folded its long arms.

Edd helped the teen to stand up and turned to the creature who seemed to be pouting, pouting with any visible lips at least. Edd gestured his arm at the creature as he calmly looked at Edmund.

“This is my sleep paralysis demon. You know how l’m insomniac and don’t sleep all the time. It’s because of him.” Edd explained with a nervous grin.

Edmund took a moment to look at Edd and the demon, calming down as his eyes flicked between them.

“The fuck… l thought only that person could see their demon…” Edmund stood near Edd.

“Not when that person has a history of black magic and old magic.” Edd curtly said.

“CaN yOU aT lEAst iNTroduCEs mE?” The sleep paralysis demon said with it odd voice.

“Edgar name him Jared.” Edd stated.

Edmund looked at the demon who huffed at the crude greeting.

“Er… My name is Edmund… Nice to meet you, Jared.” Edmund smiled.

“YeAH, yOu toO. ImmA STeaL yoUr EnERgy drlnks” Jared said before stomping to the kitchen.

Edmund and Edd stared at him as Edi babbled for him to come back.

“He’s a jerk and likes to bother me at a random time. Don’t worry.” Edd said as the kitchen made a loud glass breaking noise.

“…He sounds like a jerk.” Edmund commented.

“Not bad as my bad exes.” Edd quipped.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I replaces some of the I with l and l with I.
> 
> Also, considering this was set in a new age, Edd's childhood is considered as cringey for the kids today. I mean, I kinda cringe at my parents' fashion in their time.


	3. Part of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Edgar's friends wanted to meet his new brother, how could Edd say no. Not like he could with the rowdy teens. An introduction of Ed Pack. Though Edgar is the leader, Edd was the one who has the last say.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Kids being stupid, Shit in the Kettle (this may be or may be not a running joke in this fic), an adopted brother trying to be the big brother.

Edd had hired a babysitter for Edmund when Chris or Vincent (or any responsible adults really) wasn’t around to keep him accompany. Edmund doesn’t really mind at all but he does wonder why a 16 years old even needed a babysitter. Unknowingly, he wasn’t aware the girl was a certified caregiver. Edd hired her in case something happen when no one was home.

Part of Edd felt bad for not telling but he hired her to watch over Edmund to see if he does have problems.

Edd could see Edmund have anxiety and PTSD. The kid had nightmares sometimes and cowered if he thought he was alone. Edd knows that he should expect this from a child soldier. Edmund usually doesn’t remember his nightmare which occurred just a few days ago and Edgar had the black eye to prove it.

Edmund felt bad about it but still insist that it was a one-time thing that it wouldn’t happen again.

Edd doubt that but he will wait for Edmund’s final decision to see a doctor and get his suitable therapist, just like his parent did with him.

Today was another Tuesday, Edgar doesn’t have his after school activities, Edd taking a half-day and Edi was with her father. Edmund waited for Edd and Edgar to come home so he could finally interact with someone aside from his babysitter. Edd usually getting grocery after he got off work before picking Edgar from school and home.

Edmund laid back on the sofa as he fiddled with his phone, playing a game that Edgar suggested for him.

His babysitter walked pass him, walking to the hallway. A moment later, Edmund heard the door clicked and loud steps walked into the house. As if there was a lot of people entering the house.

Edmund sat up and looked over the sofa and saw Edd talking to his babysitter.

“Hey Edums, we’re back.” Edd waved at him.

“Hey.” Edmund got off the sofa and went to the doorway that lead to the hallway.

Edd looked at Edmund nervously as he looked behind him. Edmund started to notice a hush whispering and noting one of the voices belong to Edgar but he didn’t recognise the other voices. He stepped in the hallway and saw two more kids, possibly Edgar’s age but shorter than him, standing near Edgar.

Edmund gawked at the new arrival.

Edd smiled nervously as he finished talking with his babysitter who decided to leave. Edgar meanwhile was busy whispering to his two buddies. A pale girl who have round cheeks, pink hair and brown almond-shaped eyes along with a brown skin (a bit darker than Edgar) boy who has a more square face, curly black hair and yellow round eyes.

“Since when you have another kid?” Edmund asked.

“N-no, no, no. This is just Edgar’s friends.” Edd quickly explained.

“Yeah, this is my friends. My pack! Though I guess they can be your siblings as well.” Edgar stated, his black eye was barely visible now with his werewolf gene.

“No thanks, being your brother is enough.” Edmund said with blunt tone.

Even though he sounds rude, they took it with a light heart and laughed it off. Edd cleared his throat to stop laughing.

“Sorry if this sudden but I can’t really say no when they want to come over.”  
“How?”  
“Can you say no to their puppy eyes?”  
“Puppy eyes?”

Edmund turned his head and saw the younger children making doe eyes and pouting. They’re good at that but surely Edd could say no to it. He turned back to Edd.

“Really?”  
“Did I mention they cause a fire in their class today and got in trouble?”  
“What...”  
“I’m the guardian when the other two parents couldn’t pick them up.”  
“O-oh… They’re Edgar’s clone?”  
“No… Yes. Almost but yes.”

Oh no… Edmund slowly turned to the trio and saw them looking at him with their teeth grinning widely. All have sharps teeth with the girl having her fangs oddly longer than the boys.

Edmund swallowed his nervousness down.

“Um… Edmund, Edmund Johnson.” He greeted himself.

“You can call me Tara! The coolest girl you’ll ever meet.” The pink-haired girl pushed the boy aside, pressing her thumb against her chest proudly.

Edgar mimicked her from behind while the other boy remained on the floor, face planting.

The boy on the floor pulled his head up and looked at Edmund with a neutral look “My name’s Francis.” He simply said.

“Well, uh, try to get along and not make a mess.” Edd gave the trio a sharp look.

They sheepishly smiled as Edd walked backward up the stairs, keeping his ‘mom look’ on them until he’s on the second floor.

Edmund turned to them and squeaked as they have gotten close to him. All staring at him with a cat smile. Edmund blinked and they blinked.

“Can I- Can I help you?”

“You’re part of us now!” Edgar exclaimed.

“Huh?”

“In the pack. Just cause you’re older, doesn’t mean you can’t join us in our shenanigans.” Tara said as she hooked her arm over Edgar’s shoulder.

Shenanigans? What in the world do these kids do daily? He never knows what Edgar do at school aside from Edgar’s schedule on their bedroom wall and who he hangs out with. This is the first time he met them.

“Thanks. So what you guys do usually?” Edmund rubbed his neck.

“Usually we have some quick bite and figure out from there but today we’re going to play some VR.” Edgar said.

“Don’t you guys have homework?” Edmund asked.

“No. The fire burns them all.” All three of them said at the same time.

Edmund leaned away at the terrifying expression. Right, the fire… He can only imagine how they start a fire at a school. Pretty sure they don’t allow lighter in the school and he was sure they would check for contrabands in class unless public school don’t do that in the real world.

“Okay! Let have something to eat first!” Edmund quickly walked to the kitchen with them following.

All teens entered the kitchen and grabbed the stuff that they want to make. Edmund nervously smiled as Francis stuck close to him as he made his sandwich which was a simple ham and cheese sandwich while Edmund made his tuna sandwich. Meanwhile, his brother and Tara were rummaging through the pantry. By the time he and Francis were done with their sandwiches, the two were still rummaging through the pantry.

“I swear to god, can you find something to eat? You guys always do this. Edd stock a lot of can soup and instant food in there.” Francis said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Excuse you, we’re trying to find the cookies! You know my mum hide the good stuff deep in the pantry.” Edgar said as his arm reached to the back.

“They always hide the good stuff.” Tara said with half of her body in the bottom shelf.

“Skirt!” Edmund shrieked as he looked away.

“Chill man. She wears boxer.” Francis said with a mouthful.

Edmund slowly looked and saw a black elastic boxer under her skirt which made it look like a short. He scrunched his face and stood elsewhere so he can’t see the girl’s underwear.

Tara pulled her head out of the pantry and pointed at Francis “How about you help?! You always steal our food once we found something for us to eat.” She squabbled.

“Urgh… fine!” Francis shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

Edmund decided to help, leaving his sandwich behind. He went to the sink cabinet and opened it. There cleaning products, aid kit box and- a kettle? Why did Edd have a stove kettle when he already has an electric kettle?

He carefully pulled and almost instantly, he heard them gasp loudly.

“Is that a stove kettle?! I haven’t seen that in years!” Edgar pointed at the stainless steel kettle.

Edmund blinked.

“What’s wrong with using a kettle?”

“The real question is why we can’t use a stove kettle?” Tara emphasised.

Edmund opened the lid and saw a box of red velvet cookies and smiled as he pulled it out.

“Because Edd hid his stash?”

“Nope!” Tara smirked.

“Huh?”

“Guys, don’t!” Edgar hissed under his breath, almost begging.

“Edgar poop in a stove kettle and Edd, unknowingly, boiled poop once.” Francis bluntly said.

Edmund paled and dropped the kettle onto the floor while Edgar blushed red.

The kettle dropped onto the tile floor with a loud clang which caught the adult’s attention. Edd’s voice instantly was heard from upstairs.

“Kids, keep it down! I’m trying to do work!”.

The kids stared at each other as they keep quiet.

“…I don’t want to know the context. Ever.” Edmund quietly said.

Edgar nodded vigorously while Tara and Francis shared a smile at the pack’s alpha leader embarrassment.

* * *

After that eventful snacking, Edmund and the Ed Pack went to the attic to set up their VR. They decided that they were going to play some rhythm game that involved hitting the player’s chosen virtual instrument following the music. Last time Edmund used a VR was to simulate a battle in the field which was not as bad as fighting in an actual battle.

Tara and Edgar were ready to play first so Edmund and Francis watched them from their bean bags. Edgar picked a guitar while Tara chose a bass. Edmund was honestly in awe how quick they harmonised and eerily similar with their personalities when a while ago, the girl was calmer and cool-headed.

Francis was more of the lazy one than anything and just like Tara claimed, he was eating their cookies on his bean bag.

“So… How do you guys become friends?” Edmund asked as he watched his brother got almost every notes ‘perfect’.

Francis swallowed the cookies in his mouth.

“Tara and Edgar are friends since kindergarten. We became the ‘Ed Pack’ primary school in Year 2. Werewolves and vampires tend to draw in together naturally, you know?”  
“Drawn in? Like enemies?”  
“No. We just sense… each other. A werewolf with a werewolf, a vampire with a vampire and werewolf with a vampire. Back then we are enemies but my parents said with the Red Era, they just let us be with hunting human for food as long they aren’t high titled people.”  
“So you werewolves hunt together?”  
“Two alpha werewolves and a vampire actually. Our parents usually would bring us along to hunt for human. They have some weird law about underage supernaturals hunting on their own without parental supervision.”  
“Oh… so is the alpha thing related to a normal Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamic?”  
“Been reading fanfictions?”  
“…”  
“Yes, it’s like that. My dad is the Omega while my mama is the Alpha. Mama is the pack leader too so you can imagine how big my family is, some of them doesn’t relate to me at all.”  
“S-so… it’s fine with two alphas in a pack?”  
“Yeah, it’s fine and the leader is the stronger alpha which Ed is. I mean, we didn’t fight for it or anything but Edgar just have more-”

“BOOM! I WIN!” Edgar shouted as he threw his headset off and the TV screen showed Edgar’s score beat Tara’s who only glared at him.

“Passionate?” Edmund laughed at Francis who only shrug as he kept eating Tara’s share of cookies.

“Want to have a turn, Edums?” Edgar waved the headset.

“Um… Sure. I never really played a rhythm game before.” He confessed.

“We’ll pick the eas-”

The hatch door was knocked and Edd poked his head in.

“Kids, I discussed with the school that you three need to write 3000 words about fire safety. You need to write history, excerpts of fire accident and other stuff about fire safety.” Edd firmly said.

“But Mum!”  
“Miss Gee!”  
“Edd…”

“Nuh-uh! You have one week from today to submit it to your principal. If none of you submits it before next Tuesday, me and the other parents are giving you all a much worse punishment. We told you no dangerous prank.” Edd chastised them.

They pouted, cheeks puffed.

“No more complaining. Just do it. Also, I’ll be sending you two home tonight as always. I already talk to your parents, they want you to finish a page or five paragraphs of that essay today before going home.” Edd said.

“Kay!” All three said.

“Right. I’m going to have some tea. You kids try not to make so much noise.” Edd went down the stair.

Edmund smiled as the three groaned as soon Edd went away, moaning the woes of their deserved punishment. An essay is boring and hard. Everyone knows that, especially the ones that have thousands of words. Edmund went through that a lot back in Youth Centre School.

Especially when it was in German, not sure why he has to take German but he has to.

Now he wonders what he would use German for now. Other than reading the ingredient listing of German products in the grocery mart when he went with Edd (Edgar wasn’t allowed to come along as he kept trying to snoop dog food into the cart).

“Come on, at least do a few paragraphs. You guys don’t have homework and I can help if you want.” Edmund said.

The trio looked at each other before Tara and Francis spoke, eerily, in unison.

“Gee Edgar, how come your mum let you have a supportive brother.”  
“Because I can!”

Edgar grinned proudly while Edmund blushed at their words. He coughed and ushered them to shut the game off and sit down so they can start working. They surprisingly followed his order, grabbed their notebook and sat on the floor.

Edmund had done a safety essay before so he pretty much gave them pointers as best he could, Edgar required more attention as he kept getting distracted.

Two hours later, they managed to draft eight paragraphs when they finally got bored (and hungry but mostly bored). Edmund was having a headache from helping them so he agreed to stop. Maybe Edd was right that he shouldn’t watch Edgar alone, Tara and Francis were the least to cause his headache.

“Well let’s go down. Maybe Edd making dinner already.” Edmund suggested.

“I don’t smell food though.” Francis puffed his cheeks as he put away his book into his bag.

“Maybe we’ll have pizza!” Edgar exclaimed excitedly.

“Pizza! Pizza!” Tara began to chant which the other followed along.

Edmund squirmed in his seat as they shouted excitedly for pizza. No doubt Edd would heard it and probably ordering one by now.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…** _

Edd covered his free ears as he held his phone on his ears.

“ _Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!_ ” The voices shouted from the attic.

“Kids…” Edd’s husband chuckled.

“You really need to get your butt here quickly or I might as well get rid of the Green Resistance myself.” Edd hissed.

“I will, calm down.” The other end of the line attempted to calm the single parent (by paper).

“If by chance you don’t come this month, I won’t hug you when you come home.” Edd warned the other man.

“Noooo! Jared! Do something.” He loudly cried.

Jared stood in the corner with a bag of popcorn in hand, watching with amusement.

* * *

“Race you downstairs!” Edgar said and ran down from the attic.

“HEY!” The other two shrieked and chasing as well.

Edmund didn’t race with them, he climbed down from his room just as he saw them pushing each other to get down the steps. He wasn’t sure if he should stop this or not. Was Edd in his room or downstairs? If he was supposed to stop Edd would have yelled at them by now.

Then, a not so brilliant plan seemed to form in the 14-year-old kids; Edmund shrieked as they all jumped down to the first floor with their werewolf and vampire acrobatic ability.

**THUMP! CRASH!**

“Oh sh-” Edmund squeaked as the floor caved in and watched his brother fell down the basement along with his buddies in horror.

He looked down into the hole as he descended the stairs.

“Are you guys OK?!” He shrieked.

“I found more of my baby pictures!” Edgar shouted.

“I think I broke my thumb…” Francis quietly said.

“You guys are heavier than I thought...” Tar said.

“Edmund froze when Edd came downstairs and saw the big hole. He looked at the hole for a moment with the most apathetic look on his face.

“Not again…”  
“We were- What do you mean again?”  
“The last time the broke the attic in, I bet you notice the newer looking carpet.”  
“I- What- HUH?!”

10 minutes later, they got the Ed Pack out of the basement. Edd locked the basement’s door and put some barriers around the hole so no one thinks it a good idea to swan dive into the messy basement. Edmund rounded the young teens to the living room and brought Tara and Francis’s bags down so Edd could get them to the hospital to patch them up because Francis did break his thumb and the other two bruised up from the fall.

Edd started the car, take the baby chair to the boot and piled the kids into the car. The three sat at the back while Edmund sat at the front. Despite Edgar and his friends were injured, Edmund noticed how calm they were. Edd had a more of a tired look than a panic one. In fact, he was pulling out his phone as he drove to the hospital.

Goodness! Don't use your phone while driving!

He dialled a number and placed it over his ear.

“Hello? Yeah, it’s me again.”  
…  
“Yeah, sweet talk as much you want but I have a job for you.”  
…  
“Yep, Edgar. He crashed through the basement and I need you to have better flooring this time.”  
…  
“Of course I know the rate. If you start this week, I’ll triple it- Oh tomorrow? Sure.”

Edd then hung up and turned to Edmund.

“You alright?” Edd asked, seeing the teenager was still panicking and sweating.

“Y-yeah… Can you really afford it? Fix this…” Edmund glanced at the rest of the Ed Pack.

“Kid… My family’s blood has money running through them before the Red Era. Old money as one most say. It dipped a bit from the changes but barely noticeable. I guess I should be forward with you about our finances.”

“How rich would you say your family is?”

“Our family’s money wouldn’t run out anytime soon, even with inflation or economy changes. Our part of the family is more legal in how we get money.”

“…Legal?”

“I’ll tell you later but I actually a CEO of my father’s company. He left it in my name and I’m kinda a millionaire.”

“…You know what. I’m gonna nod at that and accept that this is my life.”

“You’re telling me you haven’t yet?!” Edgar barked as he poked his head at the front seats.

“I could get family members but I didn’t know the history. That explains Uncle James able to travel all the time-“

“EY! The hospital!” Edgar jabbered which the other two followed.

Edd and Edmund cringed at the volume. Edmund then glanced at Edd who had a knowing look. Being an older brother was hard but it wasn’t bad.

* * *

Soon, Edmund and Edd waited at the waiting area as they waited for the three to get patched up by the doctor. It was as boring as ever and Edmund realised he forgot his phone at home at from fussing over his brother and his friends’ injuries. Edmund could only groan about it.

“Ugh… Being an older brother is hard.”  
“You’ll get into it soon, especially to someone like Edgar.”  
“I’m actually getting into it… So aside from crashing through the floor, any other shenanigans I should know about them?”  
“They may have a liking to do dangerous stunts and all three have some preferences of extreme sport.”  
“Right… Edgar’s skateboard.”  
“Yep. That reminded me, I need to send it to the shop to get it fix.”

Edmund watched as Edd pulled his phone out to write down his to-do list. It was noticeably long and Edmund wondered how Edd had the time to parent.

“Hey, Edd.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Does Edgar take after you?”  
“Err… a bit.”  
“A bit?”  
“OK, I may be a bit of influence to him growing up.”  
“…”  
“And I may be as wild when I was younger but I never had broken my home like Edgar.”  
“I knew it…”

Edd blushed with embarrassment.

Yeah, he never had made a hole through the floor but he did summon a demon into his home and wow was his parents were piss at the mess he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't jump down the stairs kids, you might get hurt. Also, please don't summon demons in your home. Do it out in the abandoned house or something. Who wants a demon disturbing your house? smh
> 
> In conclusion Tara and Francis cocnluded the list of OC and no they don't have last name because I'm too lazy to give them since I rather formed their personalities and appearances first;  
>  **Edmund Johnson-Gold** \- Edd's son (Human)  
>  **Edgar James Gold** \- Edd's son (Alpha Werewolf)  
>  **Ediline Antoinette Gold** \- Edd's daughter (Half-vampire/Dhampir)  
>  **Agnes Gold** \- Edd's older sister  
>  **Jameson (Jamie) Gold** \- Edd's younger brother  
>  **Christine Holle** \- Edd's best friend but consider her as his sister  
>  **Taralyn** \- Edgar's best friend/Edd's 1st unofficial child (Vampire)  
>  **Francis** \- Edgar's friend-pack member-friend/Edd's 2nd unofficial child (Alpha Werewolf)  
> 


	4. Mummy Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20XY/Red Era means things have been normalised so a lot of good and bad things being more public now. Of course, therapy is normal and encourage if you have the money... Good thing Edd has the money. Also, Red Era have people a bit more... harsh from the war and majority working (sometimes undercover) soldiers. Read warnings.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Sexual Harassment, Misgendering, Graphic Violence, Children Death

In the master bedroom of the household, stray of shirts and ties laid over the red carpet, makeups on the make-up table were not properly capped, the computer was in sleep mode on the desk and there was a blanket that was kicked onto the floor from the sleeping man on the bed.

Edd was sleeping soundlessly at 4 in the morning. Finally passing out from the paperwork that his fellow manager pass off to him last minute.

Edd turned to the other side and as he slept, a black mass crept over him and letting out heavy breathing.

Oily black body raised it long limb over its head.

**SLAP!**

“UGH! What the fu-“ Edd woke up with a startled as he looked at Jared.

“waKe up! yOUR soN bEing NOIsy!” It sat down on Edd’s bed.

Edd looked at the ceiling, listening. It was quiet and he doesn’t hear anything. He squinted his eyes at his sleep demon in anger.

“i can heaR Your sON'S dreaM.”Jared simply said.

Edd blinked and got off his bed. He grabbed his bathrobe and put them on as he got out of his room. He slowly climbed the stairs to the attic room and pushed the hatch door open. He peeked in and saw Edgar was sleeping in his hammock with his legs dangling over the hammock while Edmund sleep on his bed.

He noticed Edmund was turning in his sleep. Edd crept to Edmund and checked on the teen, he slowly touched Edmund’s wrist. The touch was enough to startle the teen awake and he sat up instantly, kicking his blanket and nearly headbutting Edd in the process.

Edd was luckily quick enough to back away before any part of his face got hit.

He looked at how Edmund was panting heavily and heard a rustling behind him. Edgar probably awake as well and watching behind him cautiously as he knows that the last time he got close, he got a black eye. Not that he was scared but rather Mum know how to handle paroxysm. Before Edmund, Edgar was like this during his early stage of medication. It takes time and patient which Edd have since… he is a parent and old, very old (just don’t tell Edd he’s old even though he doesn’t _look_ old, he legit look like in his 20’s).

“Sshhh… Sshhh…” Edd softly hushed the teen as he gently grabbed the boy’s wrists.

Edmund tried to push Edd away but Edd simply grabbed his wrist again until the boy’s breathing slowly calm down.

“You’re here…?” Edd calmly looked at the teen, sitting at the foot of his bed.

Edmund looked around, registering his surrounding before wiping his hair back which was sticking to his forehead due to sweat.

“Edmund?” Edd tried again.

Edgar kept his distance and stayed in his hammock as Edd expertly calm the blonde down.

“Yeah… I’m… I’m OK, Edd. Sorry…” Edmund scratched his neck.

“Are you sure?” Edd asked, letting Edmund’s wrists go.

“…Maybe we’ll talk about this later.” Edmund quietly said.

“WHAT?! You said that every time!” Edgar snapped.

Edd gave a sharp look at Edgar “Edgar, hush. He needs time.” Edd firmly said.

Edgar grumbled and curled into his hammock but kept listening with his back turned to them.

“You have been having nightmares lately. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it now? Jared is telling me that you keep having it and I just happen to wake you up before it becomes worse this time.” Edd said to the blonde as he brought Edmund’s chin up so he could see the dark blue eyes.

Edmund looked down and sighed. He ran a hand into his hair and looked at his brother who seemed to be sulking and then Edd who was looking at him patiently.

“Maybe… I do but maybe later and alone…”

Edd nodded

“Right, you think you can go back to sleep? I can’t right now since I already wake up and all.” Edd noted.

“I think I can still sleep.” Edmund stated as he began to crawl back under his blanket.

“Right, night. You too, puppy.” Edd turned his head to the hammock.

Edgar let out a harrumphed before turning to face them with a pout. Edd stood up from Edmund’s bed and patted the boy’s head, tucking the middle child before walking to hatch door.

Edmund quickly sat up “Wait!”

Edd stopped halfway opening the door and looked at the blonde.

“About therapy… I might consider going.”

Edd smiled and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll set up the appointment and maybe-”

Edd rambled on as he went downstairs, probably to go drink tea again.

Edmund laid back on his pillow and looked at his brother who was looking at him. Edmund smiled at Edgar, a silent assuring to his younger brother that he was fine. Edgar doesn’t seem to believe him but he kept quiet, turned to the wall and probably went to sleep.

* * *

Edd has the money (and connections) to get an appointment rather quickly. He had gathered contacts and info of the best therapist that had experience with the former Youth. Edmund went through a few of them to see who fit him the best and who is the most he’s comfortable with.

It’s still surprising to him when his son was officially diagnosed with PSTD and anxiety disorder even though he knew he has it.

Guess it’s just hit differently when a professional said it. Maybe this was what his parent felt when he and his siblings had their mental evaluation result. Terrified to hear but there’s a bit of relief that there are ways to help them cope.

Edd was understanding that he couldn’t accompany Edmund during his sessions. This was his third therapist, the last three Edmund froze up as they were a bit forward. This therapist was younger and was probably the few Zs that Edd knew of.

It was only an hour session so after mingling at the nearby coffee shop for an hour, Edd walked back to the office to pick his son and go home. His other son was probably waiting for him and Edd wondered if the babysitter didn’t ‘die’ like last time.[1]

They’ll be fine. As long as Edgar took his medicine and Edi didn’t decide to climb onto the ceiling and nap there.

Edd shook his head at the thought, he walked down the pavement. He saw a pair of Red Army soldiers, a man and a woman, walking opposite of him. He paid no mind at them as he walked around them.

He gasped a hand brushed against his ass. He turned around and glared at them. He noticed the woman was smiling with her hand outreach in his direction while the man looked at him apathetically. Obviously, the man just didn’t care what his partner had done.

“Excuse me, what are you doing?” Edd hissed at them.

“Sorry _miss_ , my hand slip.” The woman said.

Edd clicked his tongue. In the advancement of having men and woman respectively have and produce a child[2], it does affect people’s view and sexuality. But the man was more noticeable if they were one of the ‘Wombed’ males since women don’t require a physical operation to produce a child.

They look a bit more feminine to accommodate child birthing better and Edd was quite feminine, not that he had a problem. He wears earrings and has long hair that reach his nape, after all.

People didn’t care if they’re a man or a woman. They are sexualised and harass no matter what but people seem to enjoy tormenting the ‘Wombed’ (or the ‘bottom’ as most would say) more.

Harassment wasn’t much bothered this day. Reporting it would just have it being thrown the next day. The law is under the Red Army’s order and it prioritised on other things. People didn’t like it but they have to accept it if they don’t want a soldier kicking their door in and being suddenly drafted if they kept pushing.

“Yeah, sure.” Edd rolled his eyes and turned around to continue to his destination.

He froze when a hand touched his waist and forcefully pulled him back to be near the red and black themed soldiers. Edd grunted as he was forced to face them again. The man had a mischievous look as his partner put her hands on Edd.

Edd glared as the woman boldly placed a hand on his waist while her other hand touching his chest which was slowly going up. He couldn’t really fight back as he might get in trouble with the army. If he got in trouble, he might get locked up or worse.

He has kids, he can’t do that to them.

“Why are you in a rush? Don’t have time to talk?” The woman smiled.

Her hand slid up from his collarbone and onto his cheek. Edd craned his neck but she cupped his chin and pulled him down to meet her gaze. She was shorter than him as who the hell would be taller than Edd.

“I have to pick up my son.” Edd grunted.

“Oh, you have a kid? Does that mean you have a husband or perhaps, a wife?” She pondered.

“Single… Can I leave?” Edd tried to loosen the woman’s grip.

“No ma’am. You can’t.” She smirked.

Edd clicked his tongue as she pressed her nails on his cheeks, she definitely won’t let him leave anytime soon. He doesn’t want Edmund to worry about him nor does he want the teen to somehow found him like this.

Edd glanced at her name tag which has her name and title. There was none so Edd assumed she was some private or low title soldier. Same for the man who seemed to be watching with amusement.

“Umm… Listen, I got work-”  
“I’m sure your son can wait. When a soldier speaks, the civilian must listen.”  
“…Right.”  
“So let’s talk.”

Edd cringed as she pressed herself against him and wrapped her hand that was on his waist around it. Gross…

He didn’t feel his phone buzzing yet so maybe Edmund hadn’t noticed him late.

“Hey!” Edd returned his attention to the woman who was piss that Edd got distracted.

Whatever sexual sexist remark she had said was unheard and ignored.

Before she could speak again, their communicators rang. Red Army always has the good stuff so they got some high tech wrist computer thing that they can use to communicate with others and stuff, basically a phone but for the army. Edd never really knows what it does since he didn’t bother to fiddle with Paul’s communicator every time he comes home. He mostly made sure that thing was out of reach from Edgar and kept at where Paul would easily find it.

As they answer the call which was probably from their higher up, Edd slipped away and quickly walked to the office.

* * *

Edd walked into the office and saw his child was sitting on the sofa in the waiting area. He smiled at him as Edd entered and sat down beside him. Edmund look better and he seems alright after that session. Maybe this therapist was the right one for him.

“Is the session good? No weird question or you freezing up?” Edd asked.

“Yeah, it’s great. We didn’t talk much about the past but she wants me to find my own thing. Something that interests me that wasn’t influenced by the Youth.” He answered.

“So no coding or computer-related?” Edd emphasised.

“I think so but I don’t know when I’m gonna use that set of skill ever again unless a computer broke down in our house. I’m not sure if I’m good at anything else?” He confessed.

“That’s fine. We’ll take thing slow like I always said. We should get home. God knows if your brother ‘kill’ the babysitter again.” Edd laughed as he got off the sofa.

The two walked out of the building and to the car which parked outside. The drive wasn’t eventful but they did go through a drive-thru to get dinner. Fast food for tonight as Edd was not in the mood to cook after what had happened today (something his children would never ever know).

They arrived home 30 minutes later, there was no one at the drive-thru so it was quick. Edd could hear Edgar’s crowing from inside the house. He wondered what gotten the boy excited, he wasn’t even at home yet much less he could smell the chicken tenders.

Edd unlocked the door and saw Edgar running down the stairs with Paul sitting on his head.

“MUM! MUM! MUM!” Edgar screamed.

“Yes?” Edd coolly responded.

“Did Papa- Oh, hey Edums. How’s therapy?” Holding the subject on hold to look at his brother.

“Yeah. It’s good. We got chicken tenders for you by the way.” Edmund held up the bag of sides.

Edgar gasped excitedly and pulled Paul into a hug as he approached the bag being held in the air.

“Chicken tender! Chicken tenders!” Edgar chanted as Edmund kept the sides away from the younger’s reach.

Edd has to wait what Edgar wanted to say again but he doesn’t mind. It’s almost time for Edgar’s meds anyway. Edd went to the kitchen to put the rest of the food on the table.

He saw the babysitter struggling to feed Edi. She was on the ceiling again and the poor boy was trying to coax her down with the tomato puree which was the girl’s favourite. She looks interested but doesn’t want to come down to eat it.

“Rich, I’ll handle it from here.” Edd announced his arrival.

The young man looked at him with a relief “Miss Gold!” He gasped.

Edd didn’t say anything about his gender identification. He still hated his new identification to this day but correcting them was getting tiring so he accepts and let it happen. Especially when most didn’t care and kept using the female identifications on ‘Wombed’.

“Calm down. I’ll take care of her.” Edd assured him as he took the jar and spoon from him.

He nodded and stepped back. Edd put down the food, climb on the table and swiftly nabbed the girl off the ceiling. It was easy for Edd to do as he was tall already and the table’s height made him able to reach the ceiling. She squealed as her mother hugged her and finally on the ground.

Edd smiled as the girl touching his side bangs. At least she didn’t pull on it like Edgar did back when he was a toddler.

“Thanks for watching the kids. Did they cause trouble other than this?” Edd asked.

“Not much. Edgar finished his homework and Edi bit me once. It wasn’t bad.” He informed the mother, showing the small bite mark.

“Ooh… Sorry. She’s teething. Here, take this. I don’t know what you like so I hope you don’t mind GCB.” Edd said as he held out a bag of food he bought specifically for the babysitter.

“Thank you, Miss. I better get going.” He said.

Edd nodded and led the babysitter out the door. His sons were still at the front door and Edgar finally got his chicken tender. He sat on his brother’s back with Paul on his lap, using him as a chair, and Edmund was trying so hard to get the other off.

‘I guess even a trained soldier can’t beat Edgar.’ Edd snorted at the sight.

He opened the door for the babysitter and waved goodbye as the man stepped around his sons and left the house. Once the man left, Edd turned back to his sons where Edmund managed to push Edgar off him and trying to get up from the floor.

Seeing Edgar would be less distracted now, Edd brought back the previous conversation.

“Edgar, puppy, why were you so loud a while ago?” Edd asked.

“Oh! Right!” Edgar quickly got up and brushed off the dirt on his shirt.

After taking his time to clean off the dirt and smudge, the 14-year-old turned to his mother.

“Papa coming home! He called me a while ago!” He announced with his hands in the air.

“Oh… That’s great- Wait! Why didn’t he call me? Did you ruin a surprise?” Edd asked as he fished out his phone.

“He said he can’t reach you so he called me.” Edgar explained.

Edd pulled his phone out and saw it was dead. Shit, he forgot to charge it… That explains why it was so quiet.

“Well, that’s great. When he’s coming?” Edd put away his phone and placed Edi on his hip.

Edmund was quietly walking back to the stairs which Edd gave a look who replied with him darting his eyes upstairs.

“This weekend.” Edgar chirped.

“I see… Go eat and be sure to take your medicine.” Edd gently nudged the boy and his cat to the kitchen.

Edgar nodded and cheered as he ran down the hallway, screaming ‘chicken tenders’ all the way.

With him gone, Edd quietly followed Edmund upstairs.

* * *

Edd let Edi sat on the floor chewing-playing with her toys that he got from the nursery. Seeing she was still young, she probably won’t understand or listen to them.

Edmund took a deep breath before speaking.

“My therapist said that I don’t really have to tell you everything about my past but I thought that I might tell you a bit… When Paul used to be a part of the Youth for a brief moment.” Edmund explained.

“You went in the field before?” Edd blinked, doing his best to not look horrified.

He can’t imagine young teen, children, holding a gun up.

“Y-yeah but it was more of an ambush in a minor army base. They thought it was a normal one or probably stealing weapons.” Edmund shrugged.

“You know, you don’t have to tell me…” Edd assured the blonde.

“No, I do want to tell you… if you want to hear it.” Edmund added quietly.

“Alright but first, if you tell me this, would it make you feel better?” Edd asked.

Edmund thought about it for a moment before nodding.

“So… I was around 14 when the rebels broke in… again. Us Youth was in that specific base for some training.” He began.

_Edmund woke up to a loud explosion and alarms blaring loudly. As they were trained, they picked up their weapon by their bedside and pulled on their blue uniform jacket before going out into the field._

_Edmund’s eyes widened at some of the bodies on the floor._

_“Move!” Someone shouted._

_He quickly ducked behind a fallen piece of wall and began shooting the rebels who have no uniform which was easier to identify. He didn’t notice someone also joined his side and shooting as well. Another Youth like him, killing a rebel with a headshot._

_Edmund noticed a man with a scar over his eyes fighting in the field, alternating his blunt weapon and gun. He wasn’t killing them instantly, just disarming them and knocking them out but some were killed._

_“Yah-”_

_Edmund felt his world slowed down as the kid next to him got shot in the eye. His breath hitched as he saw the kid’s eyeball sunk in by the bullet and blood pooling out of the socket, another bullet hit their chest and then their stomach which causes blood to spill out of their mouth before they fell onto their back. His fingers twitched as he landed with a loud thump and remain there._

_Numb and lifeless._

_Edmund froze at the sight and felt his breathing became harder as the kid’s blood slowly seeped out. The blood pooled onto the dirt and Edmund’s boot was touching it._

_“KID!” Edmund yelped as he was pulled back into the building._

_He was dragged behind the wall as more shooting was heard, it was heavier and fast. Probably from some kind of machine gun._

_Edmund grunted as his head was wrapped in a muscular arm. He tried to push it away but the arm kept firmly around him. Covering his eyes and ears._

_“Shut up kid…” The man hissed._

_Edmund saw it was Paul, his hand-to-hand combat instructor. He was exhausted but was still fighting as he kept his hold on him. Edmund closed his eyes._

_He still could see and hear them._

_Soon the arm disappeared and he opened his eyes to see the man running back to the field. He look piss as he dragged an injured Youth to safety. His chest hurt by how his heart was beating, he clutched on his chest as he watched the battlefield._

Edd stayed quiet as he told that short ‘tale’. That doesn’t sound like his Paul but people tends to not act like themselves if they are working at a place that can be extreme. Especially they have constant beef with the rebels or ‘terrorist’ as the public knew and called them.

Paul has a hate-love relationship with his job because as hard it was with people pushing him to do his duties better but it’s the only place where his creativity shine with his odd machinery that he was allowed to make freely.

“Are you scared of him?” Edd asked.

Edmund stayed quiet. Paul has a reputation of being an unhinged character. He is somehow an idiot and a genius at the same time. An asshole kind of genius. You know, the smug bastard who thinks he knows he’s right but in Paul’s case, that was true. The idiot part was most of his creation was questionable and he (rumoured at least) to purposely cause fatalities with his weird decision making in the base.

Edmund never personally met him but he was stern and firm when he was training them that one and only time. He doesn’t allow anyone to goof off (as if anyone could in the Youth) and had given the vibe of tough love at the time. He saw the impress look on the man when some of the Youth members learned quickly.

“No… I’m just nervous to see another side of this man.” Edmund confessed.

“Oh… You shouldn’t worry so much. He’ll take a few hours to get to know and finally loves you.” Edd assured the teen, cupping his chin softly.

Edmund smiled at the warm hand touching him.

“Anything I need to know about this man. As a father, of course?” Edmund asked.

Edd hummed and placed his hand on his chin, thinking for a bit.

“Ever get hit by a dad joke?”  
“Err…”  
“You look scared honey. Are you OK?”  
“Ugh…”

Edd smiled at Edmund’s tired expression and he hasn’t heard Paul’s joke yet. He ruffled the blonde hair, amused at his scrunched face which was kinda adorable. He then pulled the teen into a hug who smile as the adult engulfed him in warmth.

"Edd!" Edmund flushed when the brunette kissed his cheek with a loud 'mwah!'.

Damn... What's more embarrassing? A dad joke or a mother's over affection? Edmund could only blush as he hugged by Edd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anchor points because I'm not putting extra info in parenthesis or this thing **()**...
> 
>  **[1]** \- You'll get the context if you read 'Eldest' but if you're too lazy. Edgar exhausted his babysitter to the point of fainting after he paint the house red making it look bloody and thus making her look dead. Back  
>  **[2]** \- The word 'produce' is use to describe the person is the sperm donor while 'have' is the person being pregnant with the child. Back
> 
> Yeah, there's sexual harassment if you forgot to read the warning and yes I believe a man can be a target of harassment and sexism. Next chapter will finally have Paul and probably lot of PDA between Edd and Paul (no NSFW cause there's kids there.)


	5. Papa Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa has come home and met his new son. A short discussion of Edd's supposed infidelity which was nonexistent. And an intimacy between parents (so close your eyes kids but it's not really NSFW) before it was cockblock by the kiddies.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters are based on real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (In this chap)** : Shit in the Kettle (Another way to say kids doing stupid shit), Kissing, Children breaking their parents' ribs (hopefully not)

A black 4x4 slowly drove down the empty street. It was very early, around three in the morning so no one was really awake yet. The driver yawned as he pulled into a driveway of a house with yellow walls and red roof.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car. He grabbed a bag from the back passenger seat and went to the front door. He sluggishly fished out the key from his black military jacket. He grumbled a bit as he pulled it out which then slipped out of his fingers and onto the cement porch.

“Fuckin…” He mumbled as he kneeled and picked it up.

He finally unlocked the door and finally got inside from the chilly air. He sighed as he took a look of the familiar wall and carpet- Hey, the carpet is new.

Anyway, he smiled at the pictures and decors that were still the same. He kicked off his heavy boots and slipped on some indoor slippers. He put aside his boot in the shoe shelf and crept to the kitchen.

Seeing it was 3 AM, he doesn’t want to wake up anyone.

As he turned into the kitchen doorway, he flinched and quietly gasp at the sight of a young adolescent hunching in front of the fridge that was wide open which the light emitting from the open door made the human terrifying with their tired expression that seems permanent.

The man stared at the kid who returned the same gaze before standing up from the floor, with a box of OJ in hand.

…

…

…

“Paul?”  
“Edmund… Kid… why are you pretending to be a gremlin in 3 in the morning.”  
“I can’t sleep so… I went to have some juices instead.”  
“Understandable.”

The man and the teen stayed quiet for a moment, sharing the same dead tired look before they decided to move to sit down in the dining chair. Neither talked yet, much less begin a conversation.

“My name is Edmund Johnson. Unless Edd already told you, sir…” Edmund introduced himself.

Paul blinked and waved his hand dismissively in the air.

“Edmund, don’t call me that. Just say my name. I’m not some kind of superior to you anymore. We’re family now… Or some kind of guardian… friend?”

Paul babbled on what their relationship could establish as in the platonic aspect and honestly Edmund had never seen a soldier from a Red Army being so… unstrict(?). Is that a word? Unstrict?

Whatever but Paul was the first soldier he met who doesn’t act cold and firm. Aside from his aunt but she’s still firm and strict one way or another.

“Just don’t call me sir or something. I’m not really the type that wanted to be known as a soldier.” Paul finally finished.

Edmund nodded, not really sure how to comprehend the man’s first impression on him. He hadn’t dropped any Dad joke so that’s good.

“So uh… why so early?” Edmund asked as he chugged his juice.

“Huh? Oh! I just arrived from US of A. Arrived at the airport at 9 PM, then went to the base, get my bag and here I am at three something in the morning at my actual home.” Paul summarised.

Edmund pondered if he should ask why he was in America or switch to a new topic. This was like the first day with his new family all over again.

“Edmund? Are you drinking orange juice again?” Edd called from the hallway, his footsteps were getting closer.

Edd poked his head in with a smile and gasped when he saw his husband. Paul smiled as he leaned back on his chair as Edd approached him. The taller brunette leaned down and kissed the man’s cheek before moving to his lips.

Edmund blushed at the PDA and placed his hand over his eyes as he turned his head away. It was just a kiss, lips on lips, and he already felt the affection was intense. He understands now why the kids in the movie gotten disgusted or embarrassed by their parents’ affections toward each other.

The two soon leaned away from the kiss and bunted their forehead together before separating. Edd then went to sit the empty chair beside Paul, his arms latching on Paul’s as he sat down. Their gazes barely move away from each other.

Edmund wondered if he should let them have a room for themselves now.

“I’m glad you didn’t freak out at his arrival. He can never have a proper schedule or gave any warning that he would be arriving home sooner than expected.” Edd explained, smirking at his husband.

Paul laughed awkwardly “Actually, I was freaking out. I thought Jared can turn into a human for a moment.” He confessed.

“Yeah, that would be impossible.” Edd quipped.

“yEP” Jared said as he walked down the hallway, passing the kitchen doorway.

The three stared for a moment as the footsteps slowly disappeared before turning to each other once more.

“Anyway, you know my name. Last name doesn’t matter as I rather have Edd’s name but the process kinda hard if you’re not married so having an unofficial title is the best we could have. So… yeah.” Paul shrugged.

How odd but they do love each other and Paul established himself as the patriarch of the family long ago. It’s not in paper at least.

“So I know it’s weird to have someone you work with as your maternal figure but just know that I truly do care for you. Even before all this.” Paul began.

Edmund blinked at that, wondering what he meant.

“I know we see each other that one time and that one time just happen to be the day we fought the Green that day. I was harsh with you kids because your batch wasn’t the first I trained and fought with. I honestly expect that I would only see like a few of the Youth batch alive when their legal age hit. I didn’t think I would see _you_ again but I’m glad to see you.” Paul explained.

“…I get it. I honestly don’t want to think about the Red Army anymore.” Edmund said as he scratched the back of his head.

Edd and Paul shared a look. Edd hugged Paul’s arm a bit before they turned back to Edmund.

“I get it. I get it. How about we get to know each other, scamp!” Paul grinned.

“Paul!” Edd gently smacked the man’s bicep at the nickname.

“Come on, all of our kids are scamp. Especially the pink one.” Paul mumbled under his breath.

“I doubt I would be like them.” Edmund giggled.

“You say that but you’re drinking juice from the box late at night and hunching in front of the fridge like some kind of imp demon.” Paul snickered.

This… This made Edmund blush as he took another chug of his OJ.

“Paulie, you’re literally repeating yourself.”  
“Huh?”  
“Scamp and imp are similar.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that.”

Edd smiled at his husband before kissing the man’s cheek who smiled at that.

“He’s not making fun of you, sweetie.” Edd turned to the blond.

“I know. He’s pretty much telling me I’m fitting in very well here.” Edmund laughed.

Edd laughed as well, reminding himself that he needed to restock the fridge with juices… again for this week.

Oh god, he does fit in the family well. He swears that one member of the family would finish a certain type of food in the house that happen to be their favourite. Edgar with his meats but mostly bacon (Edd also but he avoid eating so many in one go, Edi with her tomato and now Edmund with the juices.

Paul does show favour of stealing snack, anything in a bag or little packaging, that Edd had to hide some to avoid running out so quickly. If there’s a baguette, it would be gone too.

He couldn’t have a baguette when Paul is home. He never asked why the man have a fascination with baguette. He knew about Paul’s love for baguette since their high school days.

In fact, that was why he dated Paul. Because of baguette…

“Hun?” Paul brought Edd back to reality.

“Yes?” Edd turned to the man.

“Got lost by how handsome I am?” Paul smirked.

“You-” Edd giggled as he covered his face with his hand.

Edmund blushed and looked away once more as red hearts forming around his parents as they went back to flirt with each other.

“Err… I think I’m ready to go back to bed now.” Edmund mumbled.

The teen was about to get up from his chair, his orange juice was empty and ready to be thrown out.

“Wait.” Paul stopped the teen.

Edmund sat back down and wondered if the adults won’t do any more PDA this time.

“Edd probably said this million of time already but we’ll take thing slow.”  
“Yeah… I know.”  
“I know that we should get back to bed and all but you can ask me anything whenever unless I’m busy.”  
“… I’ve been wondering how the kids came to be when you guys are together.”

Edmund noticed and knew very well that Edgar wasn’t Paul’s with his skin and Edi wasn’t as well as Vincent was the father. He doubts it was some kind of weird cheat-and-then-return-together kind of relationship.

“I’ve been wondering if you would bring that up…” Edd sheepishly said, scratching his cheek nervously.

“Umm… We do love each other and _are_ together. I came back to Edd’s life after Edgar was born and we been together since then. Edi’s birth was because we wanted another child. I know it’s weird because I basically gave Edd permission to cheat on me…” Paul was a bit lost on how to explain the situation.

“It’s not cheating… I just trying to naturally get a child instead of a sperm bank.” Edd did his best to explain.

“But… why not with Paul?” Edmund wasn’t sure how to swallow this.

“I can’t have kid… And sperm bank requires you to have permission with a spouse which Edd doesn’t have in the paper since boyfriend doesn’t count… They don’t seem to care when you have a child with random people though.” Paul shrugged.

“I get it if this is weird. I won’t blame you since this is… weird. I only had a child with them only which sounds like a crappy excuse for cheating but it’s not…” Edd nervously elaborated.

Edmund scrunched his face, internally figuring out the timeline on when his siblings were born and when Paul supposedly came into the Gold’s life. Edd doesn’t seem the type for infidelity and Edmund could see Edd was way too busy to lead some double life, even if Paul isn’t always home.

Plus, their PDA was enough proof that they do love each other.

But why Edd would go out to have sex with a vampire to have another child-

“Edd… Did you have a child with Vincent to have some kind of vampire children? To have more supernatural children aside from a werewolf aka Edgar?” Edmund emphasised.

Edd blushed and Paul whistled and avoiding eye contacts.

“I mean… I was curious and in love with the thought of having peculiar children.”  
“Same here.”

“You guys are crazy… Why would you adopt someone so normal like me?” Edmund deadpanned.

“Normal? You’re just being yourself and there’s nothing wrong with that. Of course, you need time to find your identity outside the army.” Edd simply said.

“Oh…” Edmund blushed, biting his inner cheek.

“Also, we are _not_ trying to create some weird army of supernatural children.” Paul added.

“You’re crazy if you think Edd would give birth to many children. Also why the emphasis of ‘not’?” Edmund snorted.

“Err… Technically, we already have five kids. Pinky and PomPom are our kids as well. I’m sure you met them.” Paul said, ignoring the last statement.

“Pinky? Pom- Tara and Francis? I already felt like I have been their older brother for years already by how active those three are.” Edmund grunted.

He could only imagine what kind of nickname he had given to his siblings. Why the hecc Francis is PomPom?

“Back to the topic! We are together and we love each other but marrying is too much of a hassle. Vincent also supposed to be a father to Edi but seeing he had been living for centuries, he does forget what he has right now and back then. Thinking about it, he hadn’t come to see Edi for some time.” Edd mumbled at the end.

“Hopefully, he didn’t ghost likes Edgar’s sperm donor.” Paul shrugged.

“Edgar’s dad? Is he dead?” Edmund asked.

“No. Ghosted as in he abandoned Edd when he was pregnant with Edgar. He was dating Edd before I came around.” Paul explained.

“Oh… I’m sorry. Must be hard raising Edgar. Can’t imagine him as a baby.” Edmund imagined a baby Edgar floating onto the ceiling as Edi did.

“Yeah…” The couple sighed in unison.

“…Any funny story?” Edmund grinned.

The brunettes eyed each other with a grim look on their faces. Both had that look of someone so done with their life situation.

“There’s a lot of pooping and peeing because he’s smart enough to get rid of his diaper and but not enough to know you’re not supposed to shit on the floor. I’m mostly assuming it was from the werewolf trait that made him like this.” Paul bluntly said.

“Oh my god… S-so gross!” Edmund sputtered, trying not to burst out laughing.

“As bad as the time he did it in the kettle but worse because it’s on the carpet…” Edd massaged his temples.

Edd sighed and buried his face into his palm at the memory. Paul smiled as he rubbed his partner’s back softly. Parenting can be hard and ridiculous at times.

“I think we should get back to bed. Maybe an hour nap or two before Edgar wake up the whole house.” Paul suggested.

It was 4.10 AM. A bit late to go back to bed and the sun was about to rise (not that they could see it but it’s an expression). They unanimously agreed and got off their chairs.

Edmund took a moment to throw out the juice box and discreetly watched the couple.

Edd and Paul quietly walked out of the kitchen together. Edd pressed himself against Paul as they talked in a hushed tone. Whatever they were talking about, it was probably mushy by how they were looking at each other.

* * *

The brunettes quietly stepped into their bedroom. Paul removed his jacket and hung it over Edd’s desk chair before walking toward the bed. He then threw himself on the bed which the frame squeaked by his weight.

Paul sighed as he rubbed his face into the memory foam, sighing at the scent and softness.

Paul turned onto his back and watched his partner putting his jacket away in the closet. Paul moved to the headboard and put some pillow against the board before leaning against it. He rested his arms behind his head as he watched Edd joined him on the bed.

Edd crawled beside the soldier and laid down beside him. Paul smiled as Edd wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and rest his head on his stomach. Paul wrapped an arm around Edd in return. The two purred as they laid in the bed together.

“I guess I deserve the cuddle for coming home early?” Paul smirked.

“Yes… but you really need to call ahead instead of surprising us like that.” Edd pressed his chin on his man’s abs.

“Sorry. Got excited.” Paul shrugged.

The two remained in their positions, lounging in each other’s embrace. Edd slowly felt sleep taking over as Jared was nowhere to bother him with his husband being here. His husband company always help him sleep better.

“Edd, how come we don’t get married?” Paul’s question disturbed Edd’s near slumber.

“…You know why we can’t.” Edd didn’t look at Paul.

Paul ran his fingers in Edd’s hair as Edd remained closing his eyes. It was something they discussed a long time ago. It was very understandable why Edd doesn’t want to and Paul just accepts it.

Something they both just let it go but it sometimes brought back because people are judgemental and Edgar really like the thought of them getting married.

“Paul…”

Paul blinked when Edd sat up and faced him. He blushed as Edd straddled his waist, balancing himself by placing his hands on his stomach. The soldier smiled as he placed his hands on Edd’s waist.

Edd leaned down, their faces inches away.

“Paulie…” Edd smiled.

Paul made a stupid smile as Edd leaned down and kissed him, cupping the Brit’s cheeks as he pulled closer. It was a chaste kiss. They tasted each other’s lips once more after being apart for some time.

Paul’s nicotine from his constant inhaling of cigarette and Edd’s apple tea that he drank for his insomnia.

“Still taste the same.” Paul purred as they pulled away.

“Same to you.” Edd smiled, his cat smile.

“Are we really going to do this now?” Paul asked excitedly, his eyebrows waggling.

Edd rolled his eyes amusingly and laid down on Paul, pressing their chests together and looking into his husband’s eyes affectionately. Edd pulled Paul closer and kissed him once more. This time it was more intimate.

Paul opened his mouth as Edd tilted his head as he kissed him. They let out a moan as Edd pressed his tongue against Paul’s. Paul peeked his eyes open as their tongues rubbed and twisted against each other with Edd leading.

Paul smiled as he placed his hands over Edd’s lower back, pressing Edd down against him.

“Hmm…” Edd pulled away, strings of saliva traced between their tongues.

Paul and Edd remained staring into each other’s eyes, smiling tenaciously.

“My little minx…” Paul grinned.

As they were about to kiss once more, a loud thump was heard from outside. Edd froze for a moment which confused Paul by the sudden halt. His lips were left still puckering for Edd’s lips.

As the door of the master bedroom opened, Edd rolled to the right side of the bed and getting off Paul as a blurred being ran to the bed and jumping up. Paul shrieked as the being landed crashed down on top of him. The being was a boy, a 14 years old teen. A werewolf teen...

**CRACK!**

Paul wheezed as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as the pain settled as Edgar landed across his stomach area.

“PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!” Edgar sat up and decided to hop on his aching stomach.

“SON! PLEASE! OH GO-” Paul gasped as the pain kept getting worse from his son’s weight.

“Edgar, puppy, you’re too big to bounce on Papa’s belly.” Edd was trying so hard to not laugh, hand covering his mouth.

Edmund slowly slipped in the room as well. A bit more sheepish as he saw how his brother jumping on his parents’ bed as if he was a toddler. He slowly sat down beside Edd.

“Sorry. He woke up when I got in the room and somehow knew Paul here and now he’s jumping on Paul’s ribs.” Edmund laughed.

At this point, Edgar got off of Paul and sat beside his father as Paul rubbed his sore areas.

“Dots, it’s really early to play. I just arrived about an hour ago and I hadn’t slept since I arrived at the airport and driving here.” Paul tiredly said as he gently patted Edgar’s head.

“But you’re here! I have plans on what we should do together!” Edgar jabbered.

“Pup, your papa just got home. Let him rest. In fact, all of us need a few hours of sleep.” Edd stopped the middle child, stopping his little hop.

“But- But... Fine! But I’m sleeping here.” Edgar announced.

The parents shared a look for a moment. They were tired and was just cockblock. Now their son wanted to sleep in their bed despite being 14.

Seems fine.

“Sure” They nodded.

“You can join too Edums!” Edgar turned to Edmund.

Edmund blushed at the sudden attention. He felt both embarrassed and intrigued at the thought of sleeping in the parents’ bed in his teenhood. Neither Paul nor Edd seems to care and was adjusting the bed to accommodate them.

“…You know what. Sure.” Edmund shrugged.

Soon Edgar and Edmund settled between Edd and Paul. The bed was super king size so it was able to accommodate everyone. Edmund laid on Paul’s right and Edgar’s left aka between them.

“Hey Edd. Why do you have a big bed?” Edmund asked as he felt sleep started to take over.

“Because Edgar’s werewolf form is bigger.” Edd answered with his eyes closed.

“Oh…” Edmund slowly blinked.

It wasn’t second later Paul started to softly snore beside him. Wow, he was asleep already and soon Edgar followed. Somehow the werewolf boy snored like Paul.

As sleep was slowly taking over him, his vision slowly blurred. As he blinked one last time, he noticed some two glowing dots on the ceiling. Wait a minute-

Edmund gasped as the being dropped from the ceiling and drop onto Edd. This time it was smaller and a girl. Who landed perfectly on Edd's stomach like Edgar did with Paul.

“AAH! THIS IS AS BAD AS BIRTHING YOU KIDS!”

Edi only yawned as she used Edd’s round stomach as Edd wheezed out in pain. Paul could only tiredly looked at Edd as Edgar remained asleep.

“I-I guess that’s fair…” Edd wheezed as he moved Edi to rest on his chest instead.

“…Goodnight everyone.” Paul quietly said before turning on his side to sleep.

Yeah… it’s best to sleep off this chaos. It’s too early for anyone (Edmund and the adults) to handle anyway. Edd has a meeting with the PTA about Red Day next month and with Paul here, he could watch the kids during his absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this arc. Red Day is the day Red Army successfully take over the world and the world celebrate it, ignoring the dark history it brought like every national celebration and it will be in the next series.


End file.
